detective_comics_united_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Flash
The Flash is a hero operating in the Central City area and is also an active member of the Justice League and The Flash Family. Bartholomew Henry "Barry" Allen is a forensic scientist for the Central City Police Department who was struck by lightning, gaining the ability to think and move at incredible superhuman speeds. Using these powers, he became the vigilante hero known as the Flash. He was eventually discovered by Lex Luthor and recruited by Bruce Wayne to be a member of the Justice League in order to help defend Earth from Cronos. Biography Early Life Barry Allen was born to Nora and Henry Allen as he grew older he grew smarter participating in a spelling bee while his mother and father were slowly growing apart and thinking of a divorce, but that all changed when he came home to find the Police at his home and his mother...dead. His father was convicted for it and was arrested despite Barry saying he was an innocent man. Adopted Barry was adopted by a man that Nora was with before named Darryl Frye, who was also the man that was the Police Captain for the CCPD, and Barry grew a fascination with Science and crime while trying to figure his mother's murderer. When Barry graduated High School, he took his college courses in Crime and came out with a Bachelors Degree in Forensics and Criminology and soon joined the CCPD as a Forensic Scientist. Origins of the Scarlet Speedster The Night One night while Barry was visiting his father, His Father confessed under the influence of Professor Zoom. Barry, shocked and emotional, left the prison and went back to his lab destroying things until suddenly a lightning bolt came in through the window above him and struck him as he was blasted into the chemicals. That same night, he had a date with Iris West that same night. Barry was sent into a coma to awaken months later in a Lab. Symbol of Good Barry learned to harness his abilities and by reading comics that he read as a kid he took the name "The Flash" and became a symbol of good. Early Superhero Career Monitored by Lex Luthor Lex Luthor kept an eye on Barry after it was publicly announced he was struck by lightning. The security camera of a convenience store showed Barry walking over to a fridge, picking up a milk bottle, but then his attention is drawn away when he sees a mugger holding the cashier at gunpoint. Shining S.T.A.R To Be Added Rogue One After Barry joined Cisco and the other scientists at S.T.A.R labs to take this 'hero gig' to the next level, he finally got the chance to show them his abilities when Captain Boomerang attempted to rob the Central City Diamond Exchange, the Flash appeared as Boomerang knocked out his partner to take the fall, stating there was "no honor among thieves" before launching Boomerang against a nearby wall, leaving him for the police to arrest. Barry would later encounter Captain Boomerang once again, this time Barry was knocked out by and tied to a rocket boomerang, which he managed to escape from and capture Captain Boomerang once again. Amanda Waller's Files After Task Force X successfully launched, Amanda Waller met with Bruce Wayne, asking him to use his connections to divert the rumors following the calamitous events, and in exchange she gave Bruce her files on multiple notable Metahumans, including Barry, June Moone, Arthur Curry, and Victor Stone. Relationships Allies Batman Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Green Arrow Speed (Wally West) Impulse Enemies Professor Zoom The Rogues Darkseid Relatives In-Laws Iris West (Wife) Wally West (Brother In Law) Relatives Henry Allen (Father) Nora Allen † (Mother) Adoptive Family Darryl Frye (Adoptive Father) Powers and Abilities Speed Force Conduit: After Barry was struck by a bolt of lightning and doused with chemicals, it created the Speed Force - a mysterious cosmic force that pushes time and space itself forward. As it does this, the Speed Force creates excess energy that builds up and needs to be released. The Flash is effectively the Speed Force's release valve. When Barry uses his powers, he taps into that built up energy and expends it. Gorilla Grodd explained that Barry is a master of the science of the Speed Force Speed Force Aura: The Flash's body is surrounded by a "friction cushion", a field of kinetic absorbent energy that protects him and anyone who is running with or carried by him from the rigorous effects of using his speed. Including friction, airborne particulate matter, heavy impacts, G-Force and the like Superhuman Speed: Barry is capable of moving at incredible superhuman speeds. While running, he can only be perceived as a blur. He is far faster than Superman and Supergirl and was fast enough to repair an entire city without anyone realizing he ever left the room. He's so fast in fact time seems to slow down around him, making him appear to be invisible to others within their relative time frame. Barry has even shown he can clear out the entire population of Tokyo (around 38 million people) in only 30 seconds. Flash has shown that when he approaches the speed of light he may create "time rifts" from the Speed Force, creating vortexes that pull things into and out of the timeline, with every step closer to light speed increasing the risk (though it was revealed that some of the wormholes were caused by turbine). If Barry runs at light speed he may reach critical mass and open a portal into the Speed Force itself. Barry has also moved fast enough to that the Shade's shadows, which move at the speed of darkness (speed of light) appeared frozen in time. Barry's speed also allows him to utilize superhuman force, which he can channel to simulate superhuman strength, such as when he easily crashed and broke through a wall made of steel. Barry often holds back his speed out of fear of tearing a hole in time and space itself. * Superhuman Stamina: Barry's body can handle the stress of moving at superhuman speeds for long periods of time without out getting tired or weak. * Superhuman Agility: Barry's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels. This allows him to easily maneuver and leap far distances while moving at superhuman speed. * Accelerated Healing: Barry can heal much faster than any regular human. His arm healed within minutes of it being crushed. He was also able to quickly heal from the "bone crushing pressure" and "antagonizing trauma" of being 2,000 feet below the ocean, which dealt extreme damage to his body. * Dimensional Travel: When approaching the speed of light, Barry is able to create wormholes to the Speed Force. Using his Speed Mind also enables him to willingly enter and exit the Speed Force, for as Solovar once said "The mind will always be faster". Barry was also able to run into the Negative Speed Force alongside Eobard Thawne. * Electrokinesis: Barry is able to generate and manipulate the electrical energy he draws from the Speed Force. The Speed Force lightning's properties and effects are seemingly identical to that of common electricity. The heat from Barry's lightning creates a thermal expansion that allows Barry's suit to be stored in his ring. By focusing the lightning in his hands, Barry is able to enhance his strikes, generate lightning to provide people with warmth, as well as electrocute people on contact. When generated at high volumes, Barry's Speed Force energy is powerful enough to disrupt the Green, the Microverse, and easily destroy Green Lantern constructs on contact. Gadgets Armour Barry made a Prototype Armor that was out of fear that the friction applied to him would kill him, but he soon discarded this for his normal costume we know today Jumpsuit The Jumpsuit was the final product that was made to fit with Barry being able to go faster and be agiler as he figured out about speed force aura. Flash Ring The Flash Ring was an item that was made so Barry's suit can be with him at all times and the flash suit emerges from the ring when opened. Weapons N/ACategory:Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Metahumans Category:Flashpoint